A semiconductor device includes conductor tracks between a semiconductor chip and a circuit carrier. In the prior art, conductor tracks of this type are only routed as far as the edge of the semiconductor chip or extend to a central bonding channel of a semiconductor chip, the free end of conductor tracks of this type merging into contact areas which are then connected to corresponding contact pads on the circuit carrier via connecting elements, such as bonding wires.
In the prior art, the bonding wires bridge the transition from the surface of the semiconductor chip to the contact pads on the circuit carrier.
This bridging disadvantageously requires a complicated bonding technology in order to fix the bonding wires both on the contact areas and on the contact pads. Moreover, these connecting elements have the disadvantage that when the semiconductor chip and parts of the circuit carrier are embedded into a plastic housing composition, drifting of the bonding wires may occur, so that the housed semiconductor device is not functional. A further disadvantage of the bonding technique is that this connection technique requires a serial manufacturing procedure and is therefore costly and time-consuming. Finally, it is disadvantageous that the fixed points between bonding wires made of gold and/or aluminum and the contact pads or the contact areas may be damaged when the semiconductor device is under thermal loading, with the result that a semi-conductor device of this type may fail under extreme temperature loading during operation.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, a manufacturing solution is known in which flip-chip contacts are arranged directly on the semiconductor chips, and are then fixed on corresponding conductor tracks of a circuit carrier. However, even this solution has disadvantages since; with semiconductor chips becoming larger, a high shear stress loading occurs on the fixed points between flip-chip contacts and contact pads of the circuit carrier, with the result that the fixed points between flip-chip contact and contact pads with conductor tracks on the circuit carrier may be damaged here as well.